Prós e Contras
by May Gaunt
Summary: Teddy Lupin está extremamente indeciso. Não faz a mínima idéia se está apaixonado por Victoire, sua atual namorada, ou Dominique, a irmã mais nova dela. Confuso, decide fazer um pequeno teste que James lhe ensinou. Teddy/Dominique


Prós e Contras por May Gaunt

**Prós e Contras** por May Gaunt.

Sinopse: Teddy Lupin está com um grande problema. Está saindo com Victoire Weasley, mas simplesmente não consegue tirar os olhos da irmã menor da namorada, Dominique Weasley. Então, decide fazer um pequeno teste que James lhe ensinou, colocando numa folha os prós e contras de cada uma das garotas.

Prós e Contras

Prós de Victoire Weasley.

1. Está sempre impecavelmente arrumada.

2. É considerada a mais que bela Hogwarts já teve.

3. Extremamente educada e delicada.

4. Ótima em dar uns amassos.

5. Ótima aluna, Monitora e Monitora-Chefe.

6. Escreve poesia como ninguém.

7. Já é formada e tem emprego.

8. Sabe cozinhar muito bem.

9. Sabe ser sensual quando quer.

10. É apaixonada por mim, eu acho.

Prós de Dominique Weasley.

1. Temos o mesmo gosto para bandas.

2. Não se importa com o que os outros pensam dela.

3. Tem seu próprio estilo de se vestir.

4. Muda a cor dos cabelos quase tanto quanto eu.

5. É uma ótima jogadora de Quadribol.

6. Conhece literatura trouxa como ninguém.

7. Tem uma voz incrível.

8. Escreve as próprias músicas.

9. É extremamente engraçada.

10. É inacreditavelmente bondosa e fiel aos amigos.

Contras de Victoire Weasley.

1. Gosta de ir a lugares extremamente caros.

2. Não se cansa de dizer que é a mais bela que Hogwarts já teve.

3. Só é educada e delicada quando quer.

4. Pode ser insuportavelmente chata na TPM.

5. Um tanto egocêntrica.

6. Gosta de fofocar com as amigas sobre mim.

7. Importa-se mais com o emprego do que comigo.

8. Era cruel com as garotas menos bonitas que ela.

9. Gosta de ser a líder o tempo todo.

10. Importa-se demais com a opinião dos outros.

Contras de Dominique Weasley.

1. Ainda está na escola, apesar de cursar o último ano.

2. É o tesouro do tio Bill.

3. De vez em quando, usa roupas estranhas.

4. Só sabe fazer coisas doces.

5. Tem medo de trovão.

6. Vira um bicho quando a interrompem na leitura.

7. Nunca admite que está errada.

8. É briguenta e mal educada, quando quer.

9. Chora em filmes de romance.

10. Não é apaixonada por mim, eu acho.

Teddy passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, que estavam da cor original, visivelmente frustrado. Não chegara a nenhuma conclusão, afinal, cada uma tinha dez prós e dez contras. Sentiu vontade de amassar aqueles malditos pergaminhos e joga-los na lareira, até que ouviu seu nome. Virou-se para a porta da que separa o escritório da sala e sorriu ao ver Dominique ali, parada, trajando um short curto e uma camiseta folgada. Seus cabelos, naturalmente loiros, haviam sido pintados de vermelho com algumas mechas alaranjadas. Ele gostava assim.

- Ei, a Vic deu o ar de sua graça e me mandou dizer que vai precisar trabalhar até tarde. Então, eu estava pensando... – Ela coçou a cabeça, meio sem graça. – Que tal se você ficasse aqui? Sabe, você podia me ajudar a compor uma música nova enquanto comemos brigadeiro. O que acha?

Teddy sorriu e assentiu.

- Claro, eu já estou indo.

Ela sorriu, visivelmente animada com a perspectiva de não ter que passar a tarde sozinha naquela casa enorme.

- Certo. Espero você no jardim. – Ela fez menção de sair, mas parou, virando para Teddy. – Aliás, gostei da cor do seu cabelo. É mais a sua cara.

E saiu, dando leves pulinhos até a cozinha, enquanto seus cabelos ruivos balançavam nas costas.

Teddy suspirou e olhou novamente para os pergaminhos na mesa. Olhou para um em particular e sorriu, pegando a pena. Rabiscou algo e se levantou, colocando as mãos no bolso. Saiu do escritório de Bill Weasley, indo calmamente até a cozinha.

Contras de Victoire Weasley.

1. Gosta de ir a lugares extremamente caros.

2. Não se cansa de dizer que é a mais bela que Hogwarts já teve.

3. Só é educada e delicada quando quer.

4. Pode ser insuportavelmente chata na TPM.

5. Um tanto egocêntrica.

6. Gosta de fofocar com as amigas sobre mim.

7. Importa-se mais com o emprego do que comigo.

8. Era cruel com as garotas menos bonitas que ela.

9. Gosta de ser a líder o tempo todo.

10. Importa-se demais com a opinião dos outros.

**11. Não é Dominique Weasley.**

**N**ota da Autora: Espero que tenham gostado dessa short extremamente short. (: Teddy e Domi é meu shipper preferido, depois de Marlene e Sirius, claro. Deixem Reviews.


End file.
